<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prathisangathi by AmbidextrousArcher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935199">Prathisangathi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/pseuds/AmbidextrousArcher'>AmbidextrousArcher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mahabharata - Vyasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:54:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22935199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbidextrousArcher/pseuds/AmbidextrousArcher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Krishna and Arjuna, backstory.<br/>Title: Prathisangathi (Sanskrit)- Covenant of friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arjuna/Draupadi (Mahabharata), Arjuna/Subhadra(Mahabharata), Krishna &amp; Arjuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rangabhumi Round Two: An Indian Mythology and Lore Fanfic Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prathisangathi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/weaslayyy/gifts">weaslayyy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Statutory warning: Krishna is not divine here, he is mortal as is Arjun.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Contrary to what people tell each other later, Krishna and Arjun are not instant friends. Oh, no.</p><p>In fact, in the beginning, they are barely allies in name. For Krishna, Arjun is no more than the means to an end, for Arjun himself, Krishna is yet another cousin who could be a threat to the family.</p><p>
  <em>After all, neither of them really have cousins who have a good track record of being, well, non-murderous, actual, cousins.</em>
</p><p>Arjun thinks it very unfortunate (later, he would think the same extremely fortunate) that Jyeshth is the King, accompanied by Panchali wherever he goes, Bhraata Bheem always has some friend or other by his side, and the twins have each other. Arjun? He has to escort Krishna, the honored guest of Kuruvansh, wherever he goes.</p><p>Krishna tries many times to make Arjun feel at ease, but Arjun is not so easily befriended. He remains civil but does not allow Krishna any glimpse into who he really is.</p><p>Until.</p><p>There is yet another feast, and Krishna, for all that he tries, is tired of them. He smiles through the interminable feast, and then, when he thinks himself alone, mutters “Gods, the useless ostentation of nobility…”</p><p>Krishna does not expect it when Arjun turns to him and looks at him as if they are meeting for the first time. “You, too?” Krishna looks at Arjun, confused, and finds himself blurting out “Life was much simpler in Vrindavan…” Astonishingly, Arjun is nodding like he actually understands. “I, too, find life on the move far easier than the web of conspiracies in the palace.” For the first time, both cousins find themselves relaxing around each other.</p><p>And then, it is but a matter of time.</p><p>Dust flies in the air, resounding to the sound of laughter. “I win!” “Arjun, so fiercely competitive even in horse raising!” “Doesn’t matter!” Krishna laughs again. “On a serious note,” says Arjun, nodding. “I do not what to do about…” “Panchali?” Arjun nods. “It is a net of your own making, Arjun.” “I know.” Krishna keeps a hand on Arjun’s shoulder. “Do what is right, sakhe.”</p><p>Krishna follows the exploits of his friend through his voluntary exile. Arjun leaves a trail through the Kingdom of Anga, rescuing women from sexual slavery, children from despots, being the salvation of the citizens their King never cared for. Krishna wants to roll his eyes at Arjun’s dramatics. <em>Of course he’d choose Anga.</em> Krishna remembers Arjun telling him of Vasusen, the King of Anga, and his inexplicable enmity with Arjun. He remember the laughter in Arjun’s voice when he had spoken of Vasusen crediting only Mahadev Shiv, Devraj Indra, and Arjun himself of being able to best him in Draupadi’s Swayamvar. “I wanted to tell him then, Krishna. I wanted to see the look on his face.” Krishna smiles to himself.</p><p>And then comes the news of Arjun’s wives. Uloopi and Chitrangada. Krishna struggles to imagine him with them. <em>I’ll ask him the next time we meet…</em></p><p>On the subject of Arjun and women, Subhadra has begun to ask Krishna rather uncomfortable questions about his friend. <em>Is she falling for him? </em>Granted, Arjun’s reputation as the dashing warrior does attract a fair number of female eyes, but this is his little sister. He supposes he really needs to talk to the both of them. Arjun as well as Subhadra.</p><p>He finds his friend at the outskirts of Dwarka. Arjun grins at him, a far cry from his initial hostility. Krishna admits that today, Arjun matters for the person he is, not as the objective Krishna had thought he would be. “Arjun.” Krishna widens his eyes. “What is this I hear of you and a horde of women?” Arjun blushes. “Krishna! Hardly a horde. One of them was actually scary, to be honest.” “You, scared?” “You would be, too, if a lady threatens to kill herself unless you…” he turns redder. “Now, <em>that </em>is a story I want to hear. Didn’t realize that you are that charming.” “Krishna!” “Come on, out with it!” Arjun tells him the story. “You do get up to adventures, Arjun.” Arjun’s eyes are downcast. “Panchali…” “You did the right thing, Parth.” “I hope so, Krishna.”  <em>So do I, Parth.</em> Panchali and he had become quite close in their shared time in Indraprastha. She, too, somewhere, was struggling the same as Arjun, Krishna knows.</p><p>Krishna looks with amusement on the ladies covertly eyeing Arjun, who is talking animatedly to him. “Dwarka is beautiful, Krishna! How did you manage this? How can I do the same in Indraprastha? Do you think Jyeshth Bhraata…” “Slow down! Oh, and look there.” Arjun does. He smiles courteously at the ladies. Some of them look about to faint, but he does not notice that, instead turning back to Krishna. “How, Krishna?” <em>Oh, this is hopeless.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Krishna is taken by surprise when Arjun hesitantly asks him about a beautiful lady. He had thought that his friend did not like them much. “A beautiful lady?” His friend nods. “I saw her…” he trails off and clears his throat. “She was…” <em>Oh, gods. He is smitten. </em>“Who is the lucky lady, Parth?” “I have not approached her yet…” “Well, what am I here for? Let’s go!” “Krishna!” He drags Arjun to the terrace where the ladies are flying kites. “Who, Parth?” Shyly, Arjun says, “The lady who is laughing there. She’s flying a blue kite.” Krishna looks there…and sees Subhadra, laughing with her head thrown back. <em>Oh. Seems that your Prince is in love with you, too, Subhadrey. </em>He laughs. “You must be the first person to approach a brother with a love proposal for his sister!” “What?” Realisation dawns. “She’s…she’s your sister? I…” “She’s Subhadra, Parth, my younger sister. Bhraata Balaram plans to have her married to Duryodhan.” “Oh.” Arjun’s face falls. “Really, do you always have to give up on women you love to others all the time?” “Krishna!” There is anger in Arjun’s voice. “She feels the same,” says Krishna, simply, nudging him. “And I’ll tell you how you two can get together.” Arjun’s eyes widen at Krishna’s plan. “Krishna! That’s hardly dharma!” “Really, Arjun? Forcing a woman to marry Duryodhan is dharma? Are you serious?” There’s nothing to say to <em>that. </em></p><p>Things go exactly as they ought to, and Krishna winks at Arjun as he showers flowers on their wedding. Arjun smiles back, and Subhadra? She looks positively radiant.</p><p> </p><p>Panchali, however, is another story. Somehow, between them, Subhadra, Krishna and Arjun manage to convince her. It takes time, but she gradually warms up to them. Subhadra wins her over slowly, one beat at a time, but she does win her over. Slowly, gradually, they start talking to each other, but once they start, they do not stop.</p><p>“Jarasandha is gone, Panchali, I do not wish to speak of him.” “Why not? It was a glorious victory!” “Victory it was, glorious it can never be.” They are at the banks of the river, enjoying a rare day from the cares of the world. Krishna, Arjun, Subhadra and Draupadi had spent most of the day splashing and playing with each other. As the sun set, they had decided to get drunk. Everything has been going well, until Draupadi, impatient with Arjun’s silence about battle and war, had asked him of it. “I agree, Aryasute. Battle and war, jiji, is hardly glorious.” This is Subhadra. “Not you too! Bheem has no problems talking about it.” “He glories in war, Panchali. I do not blame him for that, priye, but I cannot bring myself to do the same.” Draupadi sighs. “It sounds so exciting in songs and stories…” Arjun smiles wryly. “Life is not always song and story, Panchali.”</p><p> </p><p>Krishna does not look at any of the brothers. His attention is on Draupadi. <em>Life is not always song and story, indeed, </em>he muses sadly. All of them look broken, hopeless. “Draupadi…I cannot say I know what you have gone through, but I do know you. You can overcome this, too. You can overcome anything. I know that.” Subhadra, at Krishna’s side, nods. Draupadi is not so easily pacified. “You were not there! Ask your sakhe what they did!” Arjun’s eyes are downcast, ashamed. “I am wed to the best of Aryavrata’s men in name, but what did they do? One staked me like cattle, and the other four sat and watched!” “Sakhi…” “No, Krishna. Spare me your pretty words. I will have my vengeance. If none of my husbands are man enough for that, I have men who will fight for me.” “Let jiji go, Bhraatashree,” Subhadra says quietly. “She needs time.” He looks at her. She is levelling her steely glare on her husband, who stands lost, alone. After a moment, she takes his hand. “You come with me. Tell me what went wrong.” “Everything.” Arjun says, forlorn. “You cannot give up like this, Parth! Panchali deserves better from all of you. You know that.” Suddenly, there is resolve in Arjun’s eyes. And Bheem’s. “I do,” the brothers say together. “And we’ll make it happen.” “We will.” “See that you do.”</p><p>Krishna looks on as they depart for the exile. <em>You will have your justice, Panchali.</em></p><p> </p><p>Krishna hoots with laughter. <em>“You said what to who?” </em>Arjun glares at him. “I told you already.” “Matashree. Seriously, Arjun? You called <em>Apsara Urvashi </em>matashree, of all things?” “What else am I supposed to call her?” Krishna looks at Arjun, truly looks at him. By now, he knows how Arjun is, how he views the world, and knows that he should say nothing. So he stays quiet.</p><p>After a moment, he says, “This is indeed a blessing in disguise, you know.” “Wha-oh.” Arjun nods. “I can make this work.”</p><p>
  <em>At least you’re feeling better, sakhe.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Krishna opens his eyes as light falls on them. Directly in front of him sits Arjun, at his feet. <em>I knew this would happen. </em>He smiles. “I saw you first, Parth. Ask what you will of me.” He ignores Duryodhan sputtering as his friend says, quiet and sincere, “I need not an army but a friend. I ask for you to be by my side, Krishna.” “I am yours.”</p><p> </p><p>They are on the battlefield, and Arjun turns to him, hands shaking, eyes wet. “I cannot do this! Everywhere I look, I see destruction in the future…Gurudev, Pitamah, all those people I love…Krishna, I cannot!” Gandiva drops to the floor. Krishna takes Arjun by the shoulders. “You do not have a choice! This is your duty, Arjun. Even your elders would want that. Think of your mother, Parth, of your brothers. You have fought both Bhishma and Guru Dronacharya before.” “Never with the intent to kill, Krishna, I am beholden to them, even the Kauravas are my cousins, I cannot commit such a sin!” “Did the Kauravas ever think of you as a cousin, Parth?” Arjun says nothing. “Listen to me and listen well. This is your duty as a warrior. You cannot shy away from it. You have a duty to your brothers and your sons, your friends and your people. Take up Gandiva, Parth. This is no time for hesitation. Panchali deserves justice.” At Panchali’s mention, Arjun stiffens and nods, Gandiva in his hand. “For Panchali, then, I shall fight. For family.” Krishna nods.</p><p> </p><p>“I see destruction everywhere, Krishna…” he remembers Parth saying then. His friend is on his knees, vainly trying to wake Abhi. “Abhi! Abhi, please, I’ll do anything, just, Abhi, please wake up…” Arjun’s voice breaks. Krishna puts a hand on Arjun’s shoulders. “He’s gone, Parth. He’s gone.” Arjun looks up at him, eyes awash with tears. Krishna can feel the tears falling down his own cheeks. “How could this happen, Krishna? He is a child! He should have been protected.” “We tried, Bhraata Arjun.” “You did not try enough!” Nakul flinches. “Jayadrath has a boon that he can defeat all of us, save you.” “Jayadrath…” Arjun’s voice is a snarl. Ominously, he says, “Tomorrow, he shall breath his last, or I shall.”</p><p>Arjun defeats Jayadrath, defeats man after man, until the war, finally, is over. Victory brings no jubilation, only a dull relief. And then it brings grief, as they lose all the children they had left to Ashwatthama’s savagery.</p><p>Arjun and Ashwatthama stand facing each other, bows drawn. Ashwatthama fires at Uttara. “I spell death to your hopes, Pandava!” Arjun, horrified, counters the astra. The earth is saved from damage, but what of Uttara? Only time could tell.</p><p> </p><p>They set to work rebuilding Hastina and Indraprastha. Krishna wants to forget the days of grief and horror, days spent consoling his sister for something no consolation can atone for, days Arjun and he spent determinedly dry-eyed, lighting pyre after pyre, days they had wept till they could weep no more.<em> Prativindhya, Sutasom, Ghatotkach, Abhi, Bhishm, Guru Dron…</em></p><p><em>Their sacrifices must be honored, </em>Krishna thinks. <em>Somehow.</em></p><p> </p><p>Months go by, life regains some of it’s much-vaunted resilience, and Uttara, blessed girl, gives birth to a healthy baby boy. They name him Parikshit. <em>The one to be tested.</em> The boy indeed has many tests ahead, but he is the future of Aryavrata, and Krishna can finally see hope dawning on the horizon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you like it! Feel free to ask for a rewrite if you don't.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>